Advancing technology has made portable electronic devices increasingly popular and has given such devices an ever increasing array of capabilities. Some portable electronic devices, such as cell phones, MP3 players, and the like, are capable of displaying video images. While it is possible to view the video images while holding such video-capable devices in one's hand, it would often be more convenient and more comfortable to set such devices down and have them maintain a position in which the video images can be easily seen. Accordingly, there exists a need for a case for a portable electronic device, especially a video-capable electronic device, that both protects the device and allows it to maintain a hands-free viewing position.